


The Harlock Legacy

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia della famiglia Harlock per la <a href="http://duckeggpie.wordpress.com/2011/02/19/sims-3-legacy-challenge-the-basics/">Legacy Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harlock Legacy

 

 

 

**Generations**

 

**Pianeta Terra, Sunset Valley, Settimana 1**

Questa è Esmeralda Harlock, e la sua storia inizia qui, sul ciglio di questa strada. Trasformata in umana, precipitata sulla Terra e priva di memoria, Esmeralda non ricorda la propria identità. Esmeralda Harlock le suona bene, però, e decide di chiamarsi così. A quanto pare questo lotto vuoto è suo, insieme a pochi spiccioli che si ritrova in tasca. Non ha di meglio dove andare, tanto vale iniziare a vivere qui. Le piace l'aria aperta!

 

 Non ci sono abbastanza soldi per costruire una casa intera, per quanto piccola, e all'inizio Esmeralda deve accontentarsi di una sola parete e dello stretto indispensabile. La cosa comunque non le dispiace, è bello vivere all'aria aperta e qui intorno non abita nessuno che possa infastidirla. La notte è dolce come balsamo, le stelle cullano il suo sonno con uno strano senso di nostalgia. Le sembra quasi di ricordare una vita passata, una vita trascorsa a bordo di una nave. E poi dimentica tutto.

 

La mattina dopo si mette a cercare lavoro. Non è facile quando non ricordi bene cosa sai e cosa non sai fare, ma Esmeralda sa anche senza saperlo di essere una tipa tosta e non ha intenzione di fermarsi di fronte a niente. Ecco! Trova un lavoro al diner giù in città, come sguattera di cucina. 

 

Anche se non sa da dove venga questo sogno, Esmeralda si ritrova con la passione per le piante e gli ortaggi. Non sa bene chi sia, non ricorda niente del suo passato, ma sarà maledetta se non riuscirà a creare l'orto perfetto. Quindi, inizia con qualcosa di semplice, immediato e delizioso, piantando un po' di pomodori. 

 

Dopo qualche giorno conquista un altro pezzo di parete, evviva! Le stelle sono benigne e accoglienti, ma a volte soffia un venticello freddo di notte...

 

La parete è perfetta, ma Esmeralda ha un grosso problema... non ha i soldi per comprare una doccia e lavarsi nel lavabo del bagno non è sufficiente. La sporcizia inizia a farla impazzire e le prova tutte pur di lavarsi un po'. Un bel giorno si introduce a casa di Jared Frio, un suo collega, e cerca di usare la sua doccia. I due finiscono per fare amicizia. Jared ha un paio di basette a punta che Esmeralda crede di aver già visto altrove, ma non ne è sicura e che ne sa lei, poi, che non ricorda niente?

L'amicizia muta rapidamente in qualcos'altro. Esmeralda non ricorda di aver mai provato qualcosa del genere, ed è colpita. 

L'amore trionfa! ...anche se Esmeralda non è ancora riuscita a farsi una doccia come si deve.

L'amour <3

Una terza parete!

Esmeralda è più che decisa, Jared è l'uomo giusto per lei. Gli chiede di sposarla e lui accetta, commosso e felice <3

Può baciare la sposa!

Con l'arrivo di Jared riusciamo anche a chiudere le mura della casa. E' uno sputino ma è pur sempre casa, no? L'esterno...

L'interno, spartano, essenziale e... munito di culla. Ebbene sì, Esmeralda attende l'erede... la seconda generazione di questa Legacy sta per arrivare.

Esmeralda ci tiene a mantenere la linea anche durante la gravidanza.

Dopo qualche giorno, riusciamo persino a dividere il bagno dalla stanza principale. Anche se in stato interessante, Esmeralda non rinuncia a curare i suoi preziosi pomodori.

Jared è tenero con Esmeralda e il piccolino.

E' il momento!

Papà Jared con baby Dean <3

Ma... che succede? Papà Jared si sta rigenerando? A Esmeralda viene in mente qualcosa. Ma cosa? Lo scopriremo nella prossima esaltante (?) puntata di Generations! The Sim Opera.


End file.
